1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor module, and particularly, to a capacitor module suitable for a high power energy supplying device applied to the fields of electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle manufacturing industry using electricity as a power source and wind power or solar energy generation industry and capable of improving scalability by using a structure of assembling the capacitor module by adding or deleting capacitors by simply coupling the capacitors using a conductive coupling member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A super capacitor or an electrolytic capacitor is assembled in a variety of forms. A super capacitor or an electrolytic capacitor assembled in a cylindrical form is assembled and used as a capacitor module by using a rectangular case.
Korea Patent Registration No. 1205331 (Patent document 1) relates to a capacitor module configured of a case body, a plurality of capacitors and upper and lower covers. The top and the bottom of the case body are open, and the plurality of capacitors is accommodated in the case body and connected in series or parallel by a plurality of bus bars. The upper and lower covers are respectively combined on the top and the bottom of the case body to prevent the capacitors from being damaged by external contaminant sources.
A conventional capacitor module as shown in Patent Document 1 has a problem in that the size of the case body should be redesigned when a super capacitor or an electrolytic capacitor (hereinafter, referred to as a capacitor) is added or deleted since side surfaces of the case body are formed in the shape of a plate, and release of heat is not easy when the heat is generated due to rapid recharge as the capacitor placed inside the case body is spaced apart from the case body.
(Patent document 1) Korea Patent Registration No. 1205331 (Registration date: Nov. 21, 2012)